Vanessa Fisk
| voice = Caroline Goodall | other = }} Vanessa Fisk is the ex-wife of Wilson Fisk and the mother of Richard Fisk. She truly loved her husband but never supported his criminal career and eventually left him because of this. History At some point of her life Vanessa fell in love with criminal mastermind Wilson Fisk, better known as Kingpin. She gave birth to their son named Richard. Vanessa eventually learned of her husband's criminal activities and was very outspoken about her dislike of Kingpin's profession. Even though they became wealthy, Kingpin continued to use crime to increase his wealth, much to Vanessa's dismay. Vanessa desperately tried to convince her husband to give up his life of crime, but he was completely consumed by it and refused to stop. When elderly criminal Silvermane discovered that Kingpin got a Tablet of Time, he ordered his henchman, Tombstone, to steal it. In order to get the Tablet Tombstone kidnapped Vanessa. Later Kingpin found out that Vanessa was kidnapped after Silvermane sent him a lock of her hair. Silvermane's former henchman, Hammerhead, kidnapped Silvermane's daughter for Kingpin. Due to this turn of events Silvermane contacted Kingpin and set up an exchange of hostages. As Alistair Smythe arrived at the place while controlling his Mega Slayer he suddenly captured both Vanessa and Tablet of Time and brought them back to Kingpin. Traumatized by these events, Vanessa eventually became fed up of the fact that crime had taken over Wilson's life completely. She then decided to leave him for good. Before leaving him she told him that the only thing he truly loved was being the crime lord and not her. After this she presumably divorced him. Personality Vanessa is very kind, polite and nice person. She truly loves her husband but openly criticizes him for his criminal lifestyle. She seems to be very patient since she tried to convince Kingpin to give up life of crime several times. Eventually, she became fed up with the fact that Kingpin loved his criminal lifestyle and left him, sadly admitting that he never truly loved her. Background Vanessa was voiced by Caroline Goodall. The first version of the character outside the comics. While aware of her family's crimes, this is the first version of Vanessa where she never does anything villainous. In the Comics Her maiden name is Marianna. After Wilson has a near-death experience, she gives him an ultimatum of twenty-four hours to leave the criminal life behind. He chose to let Spider-Man live rather than lose her. One of Kingpin's advisors believed she was a liability and kidnapped her when she tried to get help from Matt Murdock. Kingpin started a gang war to get her back but she seemingly died in an explosion. Daredevil found her suffering from amnesia then used her as leverage to out a corrupt mayor. Kingpin agreed then went to Europe to return her memories. She found out that Richard was trying to kill her father to rid the family of the one ruining it. Vanessa then killed her son. The act caused her to lose the will to live. This led to a disease that killed her. External Links *Wikipedia *Vanessa Marianna (Earth-92131) at Marvel Database *Vanessa Marianna (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Powerless Humans